Nighteyes Timeline #2 : God Hurts
by KitsuFox
Summary: In the aftermath of their joint attack on Estet, Weiss and Swartz work to decide how the future is to be... [AU. Shonen Ai, FarfieRan, Ect] -COMPLETED!-
1. Last time... When the story was still ca...

"God Hurts"  
  
A Swartz tai Weiss Story, and the Sequel to "Nighteyes"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This story is the sequel to my other story, "Nighteyes", and it is best that you read "Nighteyes" first, as this story (Well.. this chapter of this story) overlaps heavily with the final three chapters of "Nighteyes".  
  
-+-  
  
Farfello turned his eyes from the reflection of Bradley Crawford in the window. Weiss' stoic red-head was just cracking as smile, and gesturing for him to sit. For some reason, one not even Farfello knew, he obeyed. This Fujimiya Aya bore some investigation…  
  
…So far, after 24 hours of trailing the red-head Farfello still hadn't figured him out. There was something that set Aya apart from everyone else, but he had yet to isolate it. Currently, it was breakfast again, and things seemed to have already adopted a routine. And Aya was watching him cut himself again. That was odd, really.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pointedly, Aya ignored Ken and Schuldig's overly cute coffee/cereal trade. Instead he turned to Farfello, who was happily mutilating his own arm. Farfello took a moment from his cutting to study Aya right back, then resumed his self appointed task. Once Nagi and Omi showed up, both completely unaware of the sexual tension they exuded, Aya was ready to get out of there. It was annoying, this being surrounded by over-affectionate people. Even Farfello, who was decent for an insane guy, ground on Aya's nerves as he rose and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya struck Farfello as irritated, suddenly. The redhead stood, abruptly, and walked out. Setting his knife aside, Farfello followed. Maybe soon he's figure Weiss's redhead out. Without warning, the redhead stopped. And Farfello didn't, running into the back of his target.  
  
"Must you follow me?"  
  
"Yes." Was the strait-forward answer from the Irishman.  
  
"Why?" Cold purple eyes held a demanding, expectant expression.  
  
"Because I don't understand you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Farfello trailed Aya from the kitchen, both Ken and Schuldig stared in surprize. It was the German who picked up the discarded, if bloody, knife.  
  
//He left this.// There was a certain level of confusion in the mental tone.  
  
//He's been following Aya around like a puppy for awhile now…// Ken was lost. Farfello only did things that hurt God. Except for following Aya. He just DID that.  
  
//This scares me.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The mission. The ONE to destroy Estet. The one that would put this entire ordeal to an end. Everything. Or so Aya hoped. He glanced over his shoulder and through the shadows at Youji and Farfello. Omi and Nagi where already heading to their positions and Crawford's group was moving in for the frontal attack. He had to start his group… Now. Nodding over his shoulder, Aya led his small team through the shadows, to the door they needed to get through. It only took Youji a few seconds to pop the lock, and then Aya was leading the way again. In mere minuets, they were just behind the room that Crawford, Schuldig, and Ken were having the 'Meeting' in. Seconds later, a scream and a dull 'thud' broke the silence, followed by a gunshot. Tearing the door open, Aya led the charge.  
  
Schuldig was bearing down on the elder that was telekinetically tossing Ken around like a rag-doll with his gun drawn. Seconds later, Aya watched the telepath get brushed aside like a fly. Crawford looked lost, since he'd been disarmed before he could fire a second shot. All of the elders were laughing as Aya unsheathed his Katana mid-charge. Before he reached them, he was slashing frantically at random objects and pieces of broken furniture that hurtled at him under what seemed to be their own power. Then, he was picked up, thrown to the ground, and held down as the wreckage continued to bombard him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Farfello hissed in rage as Aya went down. He launched himself at Aya's attackers, knife brought forward and at the ready. In the same moment, two dark figurers dropped from the ceiling, and, in less than sixty seconds it was over. The elders had been both bombarded with poison-tipped darts and telekinetically crushed. Examining the gore, and finding nothing he could add, Farfello turned his attention to Aya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youji helped Crawford to his feet, through, his attention was really on Farfello. The Irishman was helping Aya, who was dripping in blood and ripped to ribbons. What was left of the Red-head's shirt hung on his body by threads, leaving a roadmap of scars visible. Once on his feet, Aya let Farfello duck under his arm, supporting him. That was a sure sign Aya was in bad shape.  
  
Ken, who was already being examined by an extremely nervous and upset Schuldig, lay stiff on the ground. Ken didn't look very good, as he was limp as a rag-doll.  
  
"Follow me." Brad commanded, heading towards the place Ken had fallen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya pushed away from Farfello, prepared to release himself into the doctors hands. As soon as Aya laid down on the stretcher, the doctors started to wheel him away. When Farfello started to follow, doctors moved to stop him. Before the Irishman could inflict any damage or even threaten anyone, Manx interfered, stepping between the Doctor and Farfello. She whispered something neither Farfello nor Aya could heart. The doctor gave the Irishman a wary look, but didn't argue when Farfello followed this time.  
  
-+-  
  
**cringe**  
  
I didn't like this when I first wrote it.. But it works… and I don't have time to re-write it… so it's staying… maybe someday I'll fix it…  
  
Is anyone thrilled to see this timeline back in the works? *smirk* It does look like there will be at least one more story in the timeline, set after this one… I've actually got an idea for something featuring Omi and Nagi… But… That seems to be getting absorbed by this one… so I might have to think up a new plot for that one… cause I did Promise Nekoneko an OmiNagi story…  
  
Anyways… Comments and such are welcome. Can't wait to hear from people on it. And don't worry… It gets better as it moves along… not ALL of my writing sucks… 


	2. Sodomy still hurts God...

"God Hurts"  
  
A Swartz tai Weiss Story, and the Sequel to "Nighteyes"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
This story is the sequel to my other story, "Nighteyes", and it is best that you read "Nighteyes" first, as this story (Well.. this chapter of this story) overlaps heavily with the final three chapters of "Nighteyes".  
  
-+-  
  
Aya glared at the clock. They'd been in the hospital for nearly five house now. Schuldig had long ago vanished to visit Ken, who was still under the effects of the anesthesia according to his calculations. They all needed sleep. Crawford was dozing in a chair, with Youji sleeping against his shoulder. Farfello was leaning against Aya's legs, and Aya was mostly uncomfortable due to the bandages binding most of his upper body.  
  
"Omi?" Aya glances around, the blond was no where in his line of vision.  
  
"Over here." The tired, if pleasant, voice called as it's owner looked up from the computer screen. Even Aya had to smile at what he saw. Omi was directly in front of a laptop, Nagi was behind him, with his chin resting on Omi's shoulder and arms around his waist. The Telekinetic's eyes were half closed, and he seemed oblivious to his surroundings.  
  
"Could either you or Nagi go get Schuldig?" The red-head Nudged Farfello awake with his legs. "We've been here long enough. We should head for home."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Omi, who was being tailed by a sleepy Nagi, finally located the room that was Ken's, they just let themselves in. Schuldig was seated in an uncomfortable looking chair, leaned forward so that he could whisper to Ken. The fingers of one hand were tangled in Ken's messy brown hair, and those of the other entwined with Ken's. Despite the room's low-light, Ken's eyes were firmly closed. Omi cleared his throat.  
  
"Go away." The German commanded. "I'm not leaving Ken in this pit you call a hospital all alone."  
  
"Who said you could read my mind?"  
  
"You don't have to stay with me, Schuu."  
  
"I don't need permission, and yes I do." Schuldig squeezed Ken's hand fiercely and glared at Omi and Nagi.  
  
"Schuu," Ken tugged him close enough to kiss his cheek. "Go, get a decent night's sleep, and come back in the mourning."  
  
"Keeeen."  
  
"Just," Ken pecked his lips. "Come back in the mourning, and you can 'convince' the doctor to send me home."  
  
"Alright." Schuldig leaned forward and kissed Ken's forehead. "I'll be here early."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a miracle, really, Aya decided as he watched Schuldig follow Omi and Nagi out into the waiting room. When he'd sent them to get Schuldig he's expected the German to force them to leave him with Ken. Not only was Schuu attached, he was protective and possessive, too. "Ready?"  
  
"Let's get out of here." Schuldig seemed impatient. "The sooner we leave, the sooner I can come back and get Kenken."  
  
So that was how he'd been convinced. "Then lets get out of here."…  
  
…Within 3 hours of leaving the hospital, Schuldig had already slept, eaten, and decided that the clock was moving so slowly just to annoy him. He glared at it again, but the clock next to his bed seemed unfazed and continued to emit a dull glow that proved time was barley moving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Farfello watched Schuldig, who took less than 3 seconds to drink a cup of Coffee on his way out the door. Then, Farfello turned his attention back to Aya, who was tapping a spoon idly on the side of a cup of tea. The distance look in the violet eyes made even Farfello uncomfortable. He stared at the red-headed, violet eyes kitten. Still fascinating, even more than before, as Farfello still hadn't managed to get the vision of Aya dripping in blood after the fight. Or the feel of him when aya had let himself be helped from the scene.  
  
"Farfello?" Aya's voice cut through the haze of Farfello's thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked if you knew what Crawford was planning to do now that Estet was no more." The spoon's tapping stopped, and it was laid next to the cup as Violet eyes bored into the lone gold one.  
  
"No." Farfello's curiosity perked at the thoughtful look that entered the eyes of the man he'd managed to become completely obsessed with.  
  
Schuldig leaned against the back of the wheelchair the doctors had insisted that Ken use, half listening to the doctor ramble on about the various drugs Ken now possessed prescriptions to. Within minuets, Schuu was handed a set of instructions and he and Ken were on their way to his Jeep.  
  
"What is all this stuff?" Ken glared at the sheets in his hands.  
  
The doctor gave it to me." Schuu snickered at the slack, drugged way Ken's brain was working. "Just a bunch of cautions and how-tos for you." He gave the impromptu visor over Ken's eye a check, not wanting the thing to slip off, then he headed around to the driver's side. Both were quiet during the return trip, Schuldig focused on driving and Ken was just plain drugged into oblivion. After parking, Schuu grinned at the sight of Ken asleep in his seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya watched as Schuldig backed into the door with his arms full of sleeping Ken. Farfello also watched as the pair walked through the room and vanished up the stairs.  
  
"Sodomy hurts God." Farfello's high voice was full of a snicker.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Aya carefully surpressed the laugh and the grin that threatened to sneak onto his face. "We all know they're sickeningly cute, but leave them alone today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They actually care about each other." Aya's voice was quiet, but steady. "They've been through enough, for awhile."  
  
-+-  
  
Ahhh, another chapter, done… It's hard to believe that I typed it up today… since I feel terrible and can't really think very clearly right now… so excuse any mistakes… *sigh* Another chapter with a good deal of hoping around, but, it's much more coherent, as the scenes all string together, than the recap chapter..  
  
Lordy… Lots of SchuuKen in this chapter… with it SUPOSED to be a FarfieAya story… It's a surprizingly hard pairing to write…  
  
Now, Onto my thankyous, and comments to reviewers… *snicker* I love doing these!  
  
First off, to everyone, It's nice to see you back!  
  
Sugar-chan Li Xiang : It does hop around a lot.. and the transitions in the WHOLE first chapter are terrible… but I couldn't think of anything more coherent back when I wrote it… someday I hope to have the brainpower to go back and fix it…  
  
DragonSoul : **Evil look** Ahh… so the subliminal messaging is WORKING! **winkwink**  
  
Madiha : Since about the 10th chapter of "Nighteyes" I've known there would be a sequel… There will most likely be a sequel to this one, also, featuring Omi and Nagi…  
  
Bishi no Miko : That's the same time he got beat up in Nighteyes, so he's only been beat up once… But yes… I like to Abuse Kenken… He's easy to pound on…  
  
Currently, I've already gotten chapter 3 completed (On paper) and have been doing some work on chapter 4… Though, I've been distracted by an Original Shonen-Ai Furry Story I've started writing… It's called Soul's Fire.. and I should release it sooner or later… But… Since I want to finish chapter 4 of Nighteyes… It might be awhile before that's finished… But, It might be awhile before I type up another chapter of "God Hurts" because I'd like to get a chapter of my other Original ("Dragon Clan") Typed up, since that story is actually already finished on hard copy… I need to work on less stuff at once…  
  
OHHH!! And I've gotta plug this story that I LOOOVE. It's got BradRan and SchuuYouji in it, and it's great… By Silrayn Silverwolf, called Kitsune Bi. I strongly suggest all of you read it.. it's one of my current faves in the Weiss Fic world!  
  
Geeze… talk about Author's Notes overkill…  
  
Catch ya all next time! 


	3. I like manipulative bastards...

"God Hurts"  
  
A swartz tai weiss story & the Sequel to "Nighteyes"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
//The hallway is crowded.// Schuldig snickered at Ken's mental voice as he let the owner lean against him. //So, What're Crawford and Aya fighting about now.//  
  
"Weiss and Swartz." Schuldig spoke out loud, his eyes loosing focus with the concentration involved in following the fight. "And what we're doing now that Estet is gone."  
  
"Huh?" It was a duel response from both Omi and Nagi, who were plastered against the door trying to listen. It had only been 48 house since Ken had been released from the hospital.  
  
"I don't think Brad wants to." Schuldig was still following the minds beyond the door.  
  
"What?" Youji demanded from where he was trying to ignore farfello carving up the wall.  
  
"Aya wants us to join up, as part of Krickter…" Schuldig shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. "Clear out, Brads' gonna barge out!"  
  
In three seconds flat, everyone but Farfello was out of the hall. Then Brad stomped out, followed by an irate Aya. "Think about it, Brad." The Red-head demanded, causing the American to whirl to face him. "Nagi, Omi, Ken, and Schuldig aren't going to tolerate things changing back to the way there were before."  
  
"Don't call me Brad." Crawford commanded, pausing briefly for the strange flash that signaled a vision. "Don't open the closet door." Then the American vanished further down the hallway. Aya turned to look at the closet, then tugged it open. To his surprise, Schuldig and Ken tumbled out, with Ken yelping as he landed on Schuu.  
  
"Umm…" Ken stared up at Aya, with his Visor knocked askew. "Hi Aya."  
  
"Yeah," Schuldig reached up to straiten Ken's visor. "Hi."  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
"Coming out of the closet?" Ken stared hopefully up at Aya, completely ignoring the snicker that came from underneath him.  
  
"Try again."  
  
"Is Bradley gonna give in and make this permanent?" Schuldig spoke this time, deciding that Aya looked extra-pissy from this angle.  
  
"I'm working on it." Aya shook his head as he walked away, Farfello following behind him in the fashion that all of them had grown used to. When farfello followed him into his room, Aya's patience broke. Originally, he'd through that ignoring it would result in an end to his being shadowed. "Do you have to follow me?"  
  
"Yes." A lone yellow eye starred unblinkingly at Aya. "I do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't understand you."  
  
"When will you stop?"  
  
"When I understand you." Aya just stared at Farfello.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Schuldig ran his fingers absently through Ken's hair, just listening to the quiet breaking. Ken wasn't actually asleep, but he /WAS/ extremely relaxed.  
  
"Kenken?"  
  
"Hmmm?…" Ken cracked his eyes open, holding a hand up to ward off the dim light that came from a lone candle.  
  
"If Aya can't get Brad to leave Weiss and Swartz alliance, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Stay with you." His eyes drifted closed again, and his arm came to rest back on the bed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Ken laughed, then tugged Schuldig down for a kiss. "You're stuck with me."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi followed Nagi out the door into the back yard, and down the steps. Getting caught eavesdropping by Crawford wasn't a good thing, but hiding out in the sunshine and fresh air wasn't such a bad thing.  
  
"Crawford has to agree to this." Nagi wore a worried expression.  
  
"I can't believe Aya's willing to do it."  
  
"I can." Nagi grinned at Omi's confused look. "Takatori is still alive. If we go back to guarding him Aya won't stand a chance."  
  
"We're evenly matched." Nagi raised an eyebrow at Omi's words. "Sort of."  
  
"Ken's with us, remember?"  
  
"What makes you think he'd stay with you?" Omi mock glared and settled back against a tree.  
  
"Schuldig." Nagi sat next to him, grinning. "Ken would pick us because we have Schuldig."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youji watched covertly as Brad stomped away, and then as Aya opened the closet and dumped the two hiding there onto the floor. After they'd all cleared out, Youji slipped down the hall to Bradley's room. Without knocking, the blond shoved the door open and leaned against the frame. It only took the American a few minuets to notice him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"because if I were to just give in things wouldn't happen the way they need to." The smirk on Brad's face said it all.  
  
"You're a manipulative bastard." Youji snickered, then shook his head. "Lucky for you I like manipulative bastards."  
  
"If you say so." Brad's eyes closed for a moment against the flash of an oncoming vision. Then he gave Youji a very thoughtful look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, Kodou." Though the clairvoyant's smirk said otherwise. "Nothing at all."  
  
-+-  
  
*grin*  
  
Another chapter down… Time for thank yous…  
  
Li Xiang : You'll like what happens with Farfie in the next few chapters ;) I'm ahead on paper of what I have typed. *snicker*  
  
DragonSoul : More Farf in coming chapters, I promise.  
  
Bishi no Miko : BradYouji? Not sure yet… But they're lobbying on there own for it.  
  
Fallenangel : You never no, it might work *wink*  
  
Thanks also to Madiha, to whom I could think of nothing cleaver to say.  
  
Next chapter should be out fairly soon! Remember, feedback makes me work harder! 


	4. Kill him if he won't agree!

"God Hurts"  
  
A Swartz tai Weiss story & the sequel to "Nighteyes"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-+-  
  
Today Aya had managed to corner Bradley in his study again. As before, everyone else had congregated outside the closed door. Though, this time it was Schuldig's sunning commentary that held their attention and not the little that would be heard through the door.  
  
"They're just tossing around insults." Schuldig's voice was distant, but his mind was occupied with following the conversation on the other side of the door. "Brad's really smug about something." No one noticed Youji's quiet little snicker.  
  
"This is rediculace." Ken leaned against Schuu, who wrapped an arm around his waist absently.  
  
"More pointless needling." Schuu groaned. "Blah blah blah merge groups from Aya. Crawford says Blah blah impossible blah. God, they need to grow up."  
  
"No kidding." Nagi grumbled, sitting down on the floor and tugging Omi onto his lap. "I say we mutiny if Crawford doesn't give in."  
  
"Yeah." Omi snuggled into Nagi's lap without a fight.  
  
"I think we'll get our way." Youji snickered again.  
  
"What's happening in there?" Ken poked Schuu lightly, then waited for his red-head to react.  
  
"Brad's trying to annoy Aya, I think."  
  
Without even realizing it, Farfello snarled, causing both Nagi and Omi to cringe.  
  
"Testy." This time it was Ken who snickered. "What now?"  
  
"Aya is officially annoyed, that's what." Schuu joined in the snickering. "And he's chewing Brad out."  
  
"Good." Ken pushed away from Schuu and took the two steps required to cross that hallway to rap sharply on the door. "Kill him if he won't agree, Aya!"  
  
"Ken!" Omi yelped, knowing that both Crawford and Aya had to know everyone was out in the hallway now. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"I'm making sure Aya knows he's got my support." Ken grabbed Schuldig's hand and hauled him down the hall. "Come on, lets let tweedle-de and tweedle-dumb duke it out on there own." Schuldig didn't fight it and simple let Ken drag him down the haul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya barged out of Brad's office something like ten minuets after Ken had suggested he kill Crawford if he didn't agree to it. The only one left in the hall was Farfello, who looked up at him expectantly.  
  
"No, he hasn't agreed to a Permanent alliance, yet." Aya shook his head in annoyance. "He's driving me nuts." Farfello absently followed Aya as he made his way to the kitchen. While Aya went about making a cup of tea, Farfello started working away at the design he'd been carving in his arm for days. As Aya walked towards his seat he stopped to examine the part of Farfello's arm that wasn't dripping in blood. "If that was on paper instead of carved into your arm, I'd say you were a talented artist."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Schuldig glared at the clock. "Ich hasse beklagen."(1) He tugged that blanket off his head, listening to Ken mumble something incoherent as he snuggled against Schuu's back. "Kenken, it's time to get up. I wanna get breakfast."  
  
"I'm getting up." Though Ken didn't move, just buried his face between Schuldig's shoulder blades.  
  
"Kenken," Schuldig extracted himself from Ken's grip. "up and at `em. We need to go get some food, at least."  
  
"Alright." Ken slowly dragged himself out of bed and followed Schuu down the stairs, then, both of them stopped dead, starring at the scene before them. Farfello has several sheets of white paper scattered over the table top, and he was drawing on one of them. Aya was leaning on the back of Farfie's chair, watching and making the occasional comment about the picture as it appeared.  
  
"Back to bed." Schuu turned at shoved Ken back towards the stairs. "I think we woke up in a parallel universe."  
  
-+-  
  
First, the translation of (1) "Ich hasse beklagen". Schuu said `I hate mourning' in German. My grammar may be off... But I don't know for sure.  
  
This chapter is short, compared to the others, which average 3 pages in hand written draft to this chapters 2 page draft (I write my first draft on paper, and type it up, editing into the second draft as I go.) though... It came out as short as it did, because it hit the end of it's natural life-span in just two pages... I think if I'd tried to drag it out much longer, I'd have killed the effect of Schuu's Parallel Universe line...  
  
Now, My thankyous...  
  
Bishi no Miko : I know what I wrote in chapter 3... *snicker* I'm just not sure If I'll ever use what I've implied, that's all.  
  
Hana-chan : Welcome back *grin*  
  
Li Xiang : Of COURSE I had to put that `Coming out of the closet' joke in there! In fact... that whole little scene WITH the closet is in there for the SOUL reason it being there ;).  
  
DragonSoul : *wink* 


	5. Not Nice Enough...

"God Hurts"  
  
A Swartz tai Weiss Story & the Sequel to "Nighteyes"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
-+-  
  
"Crawford," Aya growled, "Why not just give in and make this permanent?"  
  
"Fujimiya," A smirk crept onto his face. "What would happen if we officially joined Krickter?"  
  
"Schuldig, Ken, Omi, and Nagi would be able to be happy." Aya glared at Crawford. "They deserve that much."  
  
"What about Farfello?" The eyes behind the glasses took on a mean look.  
  
"What about him?" Aya's voice cooled quickly at the mention of the Irish psycopath, and he glared at the American in the hopes that looks could really kill.  
  
"Don't you have something going on with the one-eyed berserker?" Brad's eyes glinted evilly as the leader of Weiss opened, then closed, then opened and closed his mouth once more as he attempted to think of something to say to that. No clue how he should respond, Aya simply turned an barged out of the study, leaving Brad to return to his computer.  
  
Bradley," Youji snickered as he sauntered in, seating himself on the part of the desk not dominated by the computer. "What on earth did you do to make Aya so pissy?"  
  
"Just made it clear that I know his real motivations." The dark eyes never left the computer screen, and he started typing.  
  
"Ahh," Youji snickered. "You mean Farfello."  
  
"Of course." He continued to type, making an effort to ignore the man sitting on his desk wearing what was, in his opinion, far too few clothed. Weren't crop-tops female clothing, anyways? "Are you doing to leave so I can get my work done?"  
  
"No." Youji gave a flippant shrug, not even noticing the tell-tale flash that danced over the lenses of Brad's glasses.  
  
"Figured." Brad chuckled, then pushed the keyboard-tray back underneath the desk. "What, exactly do you intend to do while you're keeping me from working?"  
  
"Umm..." Youji looked at Brad thoughtfully for a few minuets, then leaned over the planted a sold kiss on his lips. "That."  
  
"Good distraction." Brad was actually grinning openly.  
  
"Can the alliance be permanent?" Youji looked hopefully at Brad.  
  
"Not yet." Crawford leaned back in his chair, putting himself just beyond Youji's reach. "Timing has to be perfect for this to work out as actually permanent, without killing anybody."  
  
"How come you're telling me?" Youji hopped off the desk. "Isn't the future all sensitive to people knowing about it, or something like that?"  
  
"Sometimes certain people can know." Bradley shrugged, not even surprised when Youji plopped down on his lap. He HAD seen it coming, after all.  
  
"I guess that makes sense."  
  
"Sodomy hurts God." Both Youji and Brad looked up in shock. Farfello was standing in the doorway with a bloody knife in his hand, dripping on the carpet.  
  
"Hi Farfello." Youji didn't bother moving off Crawford's lap. "Why aren't you wherever Aya is?"  
  
"Aya wanted to be alone for awhile." Farfello shrugged, absently licking the blood off the knife blade. "That was before I cut him."  
  
"WHAT?" Youji leapt off Brad's lap and Crawford was on his feet behind him. "You cut him?"  
  
"Yes." The Irishman snickered. "It hurt God."  
  
"Crawford!" Youji rounded on the American. "You're supposed to foresee things like this! Farfello, where's Aya now?"  
  
"Bathroom, probably." Farfello turned and walked out of the room, leaving Brad and Youji to rush down the hallway towards the bathroom. Both had mental images of a gutted Fujimiya in there minds. When they reached their destination, they were surprised to find Aya, in nearly perfect condition, wrapping his forearm in white bandages.  
  
"You're alive!" Youji gasped, leaning against the frame of the door in relief, while Crawford watched over his shoulder.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Farfello left us with the distinct impression that he's hurt God by cutting you." Brad eyes the part of Aya's arm not bound with bandages, and the crimson stained bowl of the sink. And a once white kitchen towel.  
  
"He did." The sharp look he gave was enough to silence Youji, though Brad just ignored it.  
  
"You are Crazy?" the Normally calm man sounded slightly flustered. "He's mentally unbalanced! You're seen it in action before!"  
  
"He's twice as sane as you give him credit for." Aya ignored them, doing his best to rinse the blood from the towel. "It's not like he's ever really hurt me."  
  
"This is still Farfello we're talking about." Dark brown eyes glared from behind wire-rimmed glasses. "he'd do anything to hurt God."  
  
"He'd have no chance of understanding me if I was dead." Aya absently dropped the towel into the hamper. "This isn't about God."  
  
"But," Youji's green eyes filled with a look of total confusion. "Why did you let him play slice-and-dice with your arm?"  
  
The redhead cracked a smirk, Violet eyes sparkling with something Youji had never seen in them before. "He asked," Youji wasn't sure he'd heard it, but Aya may have chuckled during his pause. "Nicely."  
  
"So," The longer this conversation got, the more flustered Youji was becoming. "If I went `Aya, may I please use my wire to castrate you?', You'd let me?"  
  
"No," the redhead's smirk widened into a full-blown grin.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That wasn't nicely enough." He pushed past with those words, heading for the back door.  
  
-+-  
  
This was fun to write... Though it took me forever... Stupid writers block. Now, on to one of my favorite parts of this... The Thankyous!  
  
Kyri : Welcome to the fold. Glad that you've enjoyed what you've read.  
  
DragonSoul : Happy?  
  
Bishi no Miko : Not only did I use my previous insinuations, but I made a few more insinuations! *snicker* This one has less plot than the other story... For all you know, it might be going nowhere... but.. It might be going somewhere...  
  
Also thanks to Madiha, Adakie, and Sandy. To whom I could think of nothing cleaver to say to.  
  
Unfortunately, I'm not longer ahead of my typing with my writing. You've literally seen EVERYTHING I've got written for this.. so there's no telling when you'll get to see the next chapter... But, You may get some of my Original Furry if I stay slow with my writing on "God Hurts".  
  
Also, there are plans being laid for a sequel to this... which I'm not referring to as the Nighteyes Timeline... So, hopefully I'll have you guys reading for a long while to come. 


	6. Forget God!

"God Hurts"  
Chapter 6  
A Swartz tai Weiss story & the Sequel to "Nighteyes"

-+-

Crawford ignored Youji, who was poking through the papers on his desk, while he waited. Brad was waiting for something. What, Youji hadn't been told. It was when Aya stormed in, left arm still bandaged from Farfello's slice-and-dice the previous day, that Youji gained a very good idea what the American had been waiting for. The Blond actually yelped when he was pushed into a chair and rolled into the corner, out of the way.

"Crawford," Aya's violent violet eyes narrowed as he glared at the American. "We cement this now. Weiss and Swartz NEED to become one team."

"What brought this on?" The American didn't even realize that he was smirking at the Red-head with an all-knowing expression on his face.

"Farfello." For all the world Aya looked like the feline he was codenamed for, with the way he hissed the word at Crawford. "What IS keeping you from agreeing to this?"

"You. Farfello."

"Me?" Youji hadn't heard that tone in Aya's voice since they'd last encountered Taketori. "How are Farfello and I preventing a permanent Alliance?"

"Actually," Brad ran his fingers through his black hair. "I think the two of you might present the proper circumstance soon, from what I'm seeing."

"Huh?" Aya just stared at Crawford.

"Never mind." Brad straitened his glasses, ignoring the confusion on the faces of both Weiss members. "I'll have to wait until I see it."

"See what?"

"Never mind." the clairvoyant repeated. "Just go back to playing with your Psychopath." The red-head glared at Crawford, but did leave the room. Youji just sat, and stared, as Brad strolled over.

"What was that?"

"A moment that was prophesized long ago."

"By you?"

"By me."

"Heartless Bastard." Youji spun the chair around to face the corner. Bradley rested a hand on Youji's shoulder as he leaned down and spoke quietly into the blonde's ear.

"Thought you liked Heatless bastard."

"That was Manipulative ones."

~~~~~~~~~~

Omi watched as Aya stormed past, then looked across the den at Nagi, who was sitting in front of a desktop computer. "What was that?"

"Aya." The telekinetic pushed away from the computer and crossed the room. "A pissed off one." He took on a seat on the couch.

"But why?" Omi sprawled across the couch, including the part that Nagi was occupying.

"Well dud." Ken snickered as he popped into the room. "Have you guys seen Farfie? He's not with Aya, and Schuu says he's feeling really homicidal right now."

"Since when has Schuu cared when Farfello is and isn't in a violent mood?" Nagi's eyes narrowed. Ken must be playing along with some sort of prank Schuu had come up with.

"It's Crawford he want to hurt." Schuldig walked in the other door into the room. "I can't find him here, Kenken."

"He's got to be upstairs, then."

"Crawford is upstairs." Omi watches as both Ken and Schuldig visibly paled, then sprinted for the stairway.

~~~~~~~~~~

Youji didn't understand this. Brad had told him to stay where he was, which meant staying in the corner like a kid in timeout. Then, the American had taken a seat on the desk and started waiting again, this time watching the door. Youji felt he deserved an explanation, and started to open his mouth to demand one.

"Don't ask." Blue eyes continued to stare at the door, never leaving it. "You'll understand when it happens, trust me." After another few minuets of uncomfortable silence, the door banged open, admitting a growling Farfello to the room.

"Crawford..." The pale Irishman stalked across the room.

"Thanks for knocking, Farfello." The American was wearing the half-smirk that Youji had begun to associate with whatever happening being something Brad had seen in a vision.

"Screw knocking." Farfello was glaring at Crawford, standing to that their faces where barley a foot apart. "You upset Ran." Youji blinked. Farfie knew Aya's real name?

"Doesn't that hurt God?"

"Forget God!" The Irishman snarled, grabbing Crawford by the lapels of his jacket. "Ran wants an Alliance."

"Tell him I agree." Brad laughed out loud at the expression that washed over Farfello's face.

-+-

Gods... I hate computers sometimes.... MS Word has crashed a bazillion times, bouncing between either corrupting the GH6 file, or crashing before I can save it to a file. Enough to make me crazy. But now I'm using MS FrontPage... Maybe it won't crash... I'm also working on getting my Author's Notes and thankyous written BEFORE I start to work on the story, just to find out if the dumb thing is going to crash again. Now... I get to comment on what's coming up and what I'm working on...

Currently, I've got chapter 7 (Which, BTW, is the final chapter of "God Hurts") finished... It's short... But it's more of an epilogue than anything... that sets up for "Midnight Dies", the sequel to "God Hurts". Yep.. You heard me right. Sequel. Theoretically, it'll target Omi and Nagi... But I don't know for sure if that'll be the case... It might be... because there may be a second bit of the plot that needs Omi as a Key Character.. We'll see once I finish getting my ideas organized. Until then... I'll probably stick to working on my Original Furry Anime story ("Soul's Fire". The first bit is already posted up in the Original Anime Section, if you'd like to check that out while you're waiting) or the Sequel to "Youji & The Really Sexy Blond Out of Town Guy", which is tentatively titled "Youji & The Less Than Brilliant Swordsman". Just depends on what sort of inspiration hits me before I start "Midnight Dies".

Now.. The thankyous and comments...  
Silver Angel : Don't worry. This isn't the end... Just a matter of me getting my dorky laptop to cooperate long enough for me to get something typed.  
DragonSoul : I never believed that I'd be able to get a silly line out of Aya... But low and behold, it happened... sometimes stuff like that sneaks up on me... I swear... These characters have minds of their own... Originally, back while I was writing "Nighteyes", I'd wanted to pair Kenken up with Brad... and it didn't happen... and then Brad and Youji bandwagoned to become a couple...  
Madiha : Couldn't really get Kenken into this chapter... because it hit the end of it's natural lifespan after Aya's line... Trying to drag it out further would have killed the effect Aya's crack made. Don't worry, though, He gets a brief appearance in chapter 7.  
Li Xiang : Yes. Aya had to become a machoist, otherwise I really couldn't find a way to work them into a relationship. As far as BradYouji getting official... *snicker* We'll just see where they end up during the course of "Midnight Dies".  
The Lady of the Nights : Here you are. I'm continuing. And, as far as spelling errors... I'm trying... and using spell-check (though, that misses stuff). I'll probably re-upload everything after I get a beta reader and have them scan over the thing.  
Bishie no Miko : *snicker* I like Nighteyes Timeline Aya. He's wonderfully scary. As far as pairings... I'm like you... I enjoy just about any of them... Though.. I tried to go a little less mainstream with the Nighteyes timeline... The OmiNagi (The only real 'Mainstream' pairing in this fic) is more of a gift for a friend of mine than anything.  
Yanagi-sen : Actually... When I decided to pair Aya and Farfie together in this fic... I wasn't sure if I'd pull it off... It's reassurance from people like you that makes me think I just might have...

Well... I shall see everyone next time... for the final chapter of "God Hurts"...  
Hell... "God Hurts"... Coming to an end... That's a scary thought...


	7. More Kitties....

"God Hurts"  
Chapter 7  
A Swartz tai Weiss story & the Sequel to "Nighteyes"

-+-

Farfello looked around him at Rans' apartment above the flower shop Weiss had long used as their cover. When he and Ran had first entered, the room had held a vague feeling of warmth. Now the bared walls and striped bed made the cold of the room palpable, everything Ran had kept in the room as already packed into a handful of cardboard boxes. "That everything?"

"Yeah." Aya bent down and picked up one of the boxes. The Irishman studied his red-head for a moment, eyes sliding past the beat up, over-sized, long-sleeved tee-shirt tot he white bandaged that peaked through where the box pulled the sleeve up. "Grab a few and we can start loading the car." Farfello didn't say anything, but did scoop up two of the boxes and followed Aya into the hallway. It was there that Ken and Schuldig nearly knocked him over as they sprinted out of the room that had belonged to Ken.

"COME BACK HERE!" Even with the black visor hiding the expression in his eyes, it was easy to tell Ken wasn't really threatening Schuldig. "My soccer posters get wall space. You'll just have to put up less of your Rock boys! Du Haste Mich my ass!"1

"Love it, actually!" Schuu winked, then ducked around Aya and back into the doorway they'd came out of with a lauging Ken on his heels.

"I hope they get packed soon." Aya groaned, looking back over his shoulder at Farfello. "We're supposed to be at the Pet Shop in an hour, and it's halfway across town."

"Explain this pet shop thing again." Farfello demanded, giving Aya an expectant look after he dumped his boxes into the back seat of Aya's car.

"The pet shop will be our cover. A flower shop doesn't need eight full-time employees, but a large pet shop does." Aya gestured for Farfie to follow him back up the stairs. "It's currently run by two Krickter Agents, with several outside employees. They'll move out as soon as we get settled in and know the ropes."

"What were their code names again?" The lone gold eyes displayed a note of teasing. "More kitties, right?"

"Lynx and Ragdoll." Aya reached out and used the Irishman's neck to pull him close enough for a quick kiss.

-+-

Finally... This thing is done...  
Didn't get too many reviews on chapter 6... But I'll attribute that to how dysfunctional Fanfiction.net was that whole weekend... Hehehe.

Footnote :  
1 : "Du Haste Mich" stolen from the song 'Du Haste' by Rammstein (A German Industrial Rock Group, in case you're uniformed...) The translation is 'I Hate You'.

The Thankyous :  
Madiha : Hehe. I actually really like BradYouji... It's just hard to find...  
Li Xiang : Brad's a fun character. *snicker* So's Farfello, actually. hehehe. I've said it before... But Originally I didn't know if Farfie and Aya would work.. But, It did... Much better than I realized what possible... and I'm inclined to agree with you about Aya... 

Well... "God Hurts" is over... But... In the flip side.. I've already got "Midnight Dies" underway... But It might be awhile before I hand over any chapters, since I want to make sure the stories got a good start before I start posting... Sometimes I change my mind a chapter or two into a story and have to rewrite the beginning...

Anyways... I hope to see everyone next time around...


End file.
